1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) technology with semiconductor fabrication technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a MEMS device to form a vibrating diaphragm based on semiconductor fabrication process.
2. Description of Related Art
MEMS devices have been widely fabricated using semiconductor fabricating process. However, it is still not easy to be integrated into the standard MOS (metal-oxide semiconductor) process, such as complementary MOS (CMOS) device. In general, a discrete MEMS device and a CMOS ASIC chip are packaged to a single die for application. However, the cost and performance for current technology cause not being popular. It is intended to develop a MEMS technology, so that the process for fabricating the MEMS can be compatible with the process for fabricating the CMOS device.